


directions

by unheraldedUltimatum



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, apparently the minecraft au tag just leads to one big tag for all au's that's inconvenient, but i'm using it anyway because that's what this Is, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unheraldedUltimatum/pseuds/unheraldedUltimatum
Summary: boy howdy they are lost





	

**Author's Note:**

> what's that? a jerematt fluff by me that's less than 500 words and didn't take me more than one sitting to write? and i'm not constantly second guessing the quality while i'm getting it ready to post? just like the good old days,

“Matt.”

 

He didn’t look up from the map to acknowledge Jeremy.  “Yeah?”

 

“... Matt.”

 

“I hear you, what?”

 

Jeremy sighed dramatically and grabbed on to the edges of Matt’s hood.  “ _ Matt. _ ”

 

Now he kind of  _ had _ to look at Jeremy.  “... Hi.”

 

Pulling his face down by the hood, Jeremy kissed him, smiling when he pulled away and saw Matt’s face literally glowing red,  the redstone dust he never bothered wiping off looking bright in the night.  “There we go.”

 

“I-  Does that help-  How do I-  Where are we?”

 

Jeremy laughed and grabbed Matt’s hand.  “Here, pretty sure it was this way.”

**Author's Note:**

> listen, buddy, i've got so many minecraft au headcanons about matt and i love all of them this is just the tip of the iceberg,


End file.
